Public sanitary provisions are known in practice; these units are usually old urinals which still exist to a limited extent, particularly in the large cities. These urinals are generally used very little because of poor hygienic conditions. Public urination is a problem which currently has to be coped with, particularly in the entertainment districts in cities, owing to a shortage of public sanitary provisions. The shortage of urinals has been partially solved heretofore by placing mobile sanitary provisions to meet the need. These units are placed on Friday evening and removed again early on Saturday morning because of shops opening. The sanitary provisions are then re-placed on Saturday evening and removed again on Sunday. This procedure is time-consuming, expensive and not very efficient.
A public sanitary device according to the preamble is also known from CH 658 491. The known sanitary device has two or more water closets and is rotatable around an axis such that one of the water closets is available for use while the other is being cleansed.